


Demon Brothers x MC Playing UNO! (HC)

by AmethystRoseLilith



Series: Obey Me! Headcanons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystRoseLilith/pseuds/AmethystRoseLilith
Summary: From a prompt sent by anon on Tumblr: Demon Brothers x MC playing UNO!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080095
Kudos: 41





	Demon Brothers x MC Playing UNO! (HC)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Tbh, I have no idea about the official rules of UNO lmao, we can stack the +2s and can pass the +4s to next player when we have some + cards sorry if that’s a bit different from how you guys play it lol.

**LUCIFER**

  * He won’t admit it, but he likes spending time with his brothers and you like this. ~~Better than them causing trouble that’s for sure~~.
  * Had more work to do, but would keep those aside to spend time with his family. ~~That’s only for him to know though~~.
  * Genuinely surprised when Satan and Belphie sat on each side of him, but quickly knew they’re up to no good.
  * Yep, he’s right… Those two would stack their + cards on him and he ended up with so many cards he rarely finishes first.
  * Doesn’t mind though, loves the challenge, and he likes having you invested in watching when it’s just him and whoever is unfortunate to be last with him _*cough* Mammon *cough*_. That’s when the game actually becomes exciting.
  * Still manages to win much to Satan and Belphie’s disappointment.
  * When you’re next to him, he wouldn’t care, if he needs to get rid of cards, you’re getting them + cards, even the +4’s. 
  * Would want to have you as his final opponent and will most likely wager something, especially when he sees you’re fighting a losing battle. 



**MAMMON**

  * Wanted to include money winnings to make things interesting. Everyone immediately shut this idea down. 
  * Gets bullied by his brothers. Usually, the one stuck with Lucifer in the end.
  * Is actually good at it himself, and won _one_ time against Lucifer, and always rubbed it in everyone’s faces.
  * When you’re next to him, he will definitely not give you any + cards, that’s pretty much why he’s one of the last ones in the game.
  * Unless money is involved, he gets aggressive and will most likely finish first. He’ll share his winnings with you though, and you should be grateful that The Great Mammon is generous to you.
  * Will whine and pout at you when you give him + cards though.
  * Ever since you lost a wager against Lucifer that one time, Mammon made sure that you’ll win as soon as possible to avoid it.
  * Unless it’s the two of you left, then he’ll definitely pull that trick on you. Will fail cause his brothers will most likely intervene.



**LEVI**

  * The one who initiated it.
  * Very competitive. No one really likes to be next to him.
  * Will actually strategise and is usually the first one that wins.
  * If you’re next to him, he’ll only give at most one +2, he doesn’t wanna be seen as a simp like Mammon, but at the same time, he wants you to win ~~after him~~.
  * He’s otaku pride is more important in times like these.
  * Will cheer on you when he’s out of the game. ~~Will also help you cheat to win.~~
  * Will tweet the whole thing to keep himself entertained while out of the game.
  * Will shower you with so much praise when you pulled a power move.



**SATAN**

  * Just joined to mess with Lucifer tbh.
  * Proposed modified rules to ~~truly mess with Lucifer~~ make the game interesting. With the power of his persuasion and Belphie’s vote, the proposal was accepted.
  * Pretty much stacks all his +’s on Lucifer.
  * You think he’s sweet he’s not dropping those + cards on you? Nope, he’s waiting for Belphie to drop a Reverse card to drop those on Lucifer.
  * Usually wins mid-game. ~~They did not totally let him win on purpose. Nope, totally not related to that tantrum he threw when he lost to Lucifer.~~
  * He can take one +2. 
  * Do not give him a +4, he’s vengeful.



**ASMO**

  * Isn’t really invested in the game, he just wants to take photos for his social media. ~~Posts his cards online. Levi and Mammon use that to their advantage.~~
  * Will cuddle when you’re next to him, not caring if you see his cards or not. Will also not give you any + cards and will declare that’s how much he loves you.
  * Will give you a kiss when you win.
  * Expects one as well when he does.
  * Will get very pouty when you give him + cards. 
  * _“Y/N, how could you betray me like that?”_
  * You will have to make up by showering him with attention and affection throughout the whole game to make him feel better.



**BEEL**

  * The only one who plays normally.
  * Loves this time when everyone is together and having fun. Always looking forward to it. 
  * Would refuse to drop + cards on you and Belphie.
  * He has no problems dropping those on anyone else though, and with the modified rules, he has a shit ton of them stacked. No one likes to sit next to him.
  * Will not mind if you give him + cards, and will take it as a sacrifice for you to win.
  * Accidentally reveals his cards while trying to eat.
  * Cheers on you when he’s out of the game.



**BELPHIE**

  * Just joined to mess with Lucifer tbh pt 2.
  * The spoiled one who actually gets a free pass to get to sit next to you because he uses _“the adorable youngest brother card”_. It miraculously works. 
  * Quickly loses interest when he’s out of the game and will most likely just cuddle to you because he deserves it as a reward.
  * You think he’s also sweet for not dropping his + cards on you? Nope, he also wants you out of the game asap so he can only focus on destroying Lucifer and whoever’s next to him, unless it’s Beel of course, he gives his twin mercy. 
  * He whines when you give him a + card cause now he has to spend more energy in the game.
  * Will actually hold that against you and will demand a lot of cuddles and naps together to make up for it.
  * ~~Sometimes, when he knows he’s going to be left with Lucifer, he pretends to fall asleep mid-game. Playing with Lucifer is too exhausting for him and he doesn’t wanna deal with that.~~



**Author's Note:**

> Also have a Tumblr: https://amethystroselilith.tumblr.com :)


End file.
